The L Word
by Solangelo Love XOXO
Summary: Just a short one-shot about when Nico and Will say 'I love you' for the first time. This is based off of a headcanon I found on Pinterest. Hope you like. ((May or may not make a second chapter. No idea.))
1. Chapter 1

**Based off a headcanon I found on Pinterest yesterday morning. Hope you like it.**

Nico and Will were just hanging out in the Hades cabin. Nico was sitting in Will's lap, his back against Will's chest and Will's arms around his waist. They were watching a movie they had both wanted to see. Eventually the movie ended. Nico got up, stretching and turned off the TV.

"What time is it?" Nico asked.

"8:57, almost curfew," Will answered, checking his watch. "I better go."

Will slid off the bed. He started walking to the door and Nico followed him. Will opened the door and turned around to face Nico, leaning against the doorway.

"Goodnight," he smiled.

"Night," Nico replied.

Will leaned down and Nico went up on his tip toes, as the two met for a kiss. Nico's hands rested on his shoulders and Will's on Nico's waist. The kiss lasted a minute before they pulled back. Despite how they acted and what everyone though, Will and Nico had not actually said the _'L' _word yet.

"I love you," Will said without thinking.

"Love you too," Nico replied out of habit.

Will turned around to leave, closing the door. Nico turned around to go back to his bed. Nico sat down as Will stepped off the porch, it was then they realized…

Will's eyes widened as he ran back into the cabin. Will threw the door open to see Nico's jaw on the floor. He looked up to see Will. Nico's cheeks grew a dark blush when he and Will made eye contact.

"D-did we just…?" Nico started to ask, his blush burning.

"Yeah, I- uh- think we did," Will nodded, a smile growing on his face.

Seeing Will's smile, Nico's lips twinged up. Will walked over to Nico and pecked his lips.

"I love you," he grinned.

"I love you too," Nico smiled hugely.

Then Will turned and left. Once he was off of the porch of the Hades cabin, he ran back to his. He threw the door open, beaming. His siblings noticed that he emitting a bright, warm glow.

"What's got you so happy?" Kayla, his sister, asked.

Will was bouncing with excitement.

"Nico said he loves me," Will cheered.

He explained to his cabin what happened. Everyone in his cabin fangirled.

Nico was in his cabin. He rolled over and squealed excitedly into his pillow. Then he stood up, turned on his CD player, and put in one of his most up-beat CDs. He put it on a quitter volume, making sure not to disturb the people in the cabins next to him. He danced around his room and jumped on his bed, letting our all of his energy. Finally, he flopped down on his bed and fell asleep smiling. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to make a second chapter so yay! Hope you like.**

Nico woke up the next morning. He yawned and stretched. Suddenly he remembered what happened the night before. He grinned to himself as he got out of bed. He pulled on some jeans, a camp T-shirt, his boots, and brushed his hair just enough to get the knots out. He opened the door to see Will walking up to the Hades cabin. He walked out and met him half way.

"Good morning," Will smiled, showing off his bright son of Apollo, sunny smile.

"Morning," Nico smiled back.

Will leaned down and pecked Nico on the lips. They intertwined their fingers and began to walk to the dining pavilion. Once they reached the entrance, Will held the door open for Nico. Nico rolled his eyes, smiling as he walked in. They got their breakfast and sat. Nico sat down at his normal table and Will sat across from him. They began to eat.

Will smiled brightly at Nico as they ate. Nico noticed there was something… brighter about him. He realized Will was glowing. He laughed quietly.

"What's funny?" Will asked.

"You," Nico chuckled. "You're glowing, Sunshine."

Will looked at his arms to see there was light coming from. Light was coming from his entire body, his hands looked like light bulbs.

"Oh," Will blushed, embarrassed.

Nico giggled at him.

"Why are you glowing?"

Will shrugged.

"It happens to me whenever I'm really happy or excited," he admitted.

Nico nodded and smiled.

"It happens to some other Apollo kids too," Will informed.

"It's cool and kind of cute."

Will grinned at his boyfriend.

They finished their breakfast. They left the dining pavilions as they held hands.

"What should we do now, Sunshine?" Nico asked, looking up at Will.

"We can go to the archery range, training arena, strawberry fields, your cabin. Whatever," the blonde smiled.

Nico thought for a moment.

"Let's go to the archery range. You can help me with archery, my shot sucks."

"Alright," Will smiled.

They walked to the archery range. Will helped Nico pick out a bow. After they got him set with a bow and some arrows they began.

"Show me how you shoot," Will ordered.

Nico got in his shooting stance, which was mediocre at best. Will grinned and walked over to him. He adjusted Nico's legs and arms.

"That's better. Now aim, pull back, and release," Will told him.

Nico did as Will told him to. He let go of the arrow and it hit the 3rd ring on the 5 ring target. Will nodded in approval.

"Not bad."

"Yeah, I'd normally miss the target entirely," Nico agreed.

Will chuckled at him.

"Well then we're improving."

"Yeah," Nico smiled proudly.

"Now do it again, let's try to get even better."

Nico got another arrow. He aimed it and pulled back. Will noticed his aim was slightly off. He gently put his hand on Nico's elbow and tilted his arm slightly. Nico released the arrow. It flew to the target and hit the bull's-eye.

Nico whooped as it hit. He turned and jumped up, wrapping his arms around Will's neck.

"Way to go!" Will cheered, holding Nico to him by his waist.

"Thanks," Nico beamed.

Will kissed his nose and put him down.

Will got his own bow. They both shot until they were out of arrows. They collected the arrows they shot and put them and their bows back.

"It's almost time for lunch," Nico stated as they left.

"We should have a picnic in the strawberry fields instead of going to the dining pavilion today," Will suggested.

"Okay," Nico smiled, blushing.

"I'll get the stuff. I'll meet you in your cabin in about 10 minutes?"

Nico nodded.

"Sounds good."

Will kissed his cheek and winked as he walked away to get the food and stuff for their picnic lunch. Nico walked back to his cabin. He walked in and went to his mirror. He almost flinched at his reflection.

His hair was a mess, sticking up in every direction. His camp shirt hung loosely on his thin frame. He was pale, not as pale as he had been before he'd started hanging out with Will, but still not as tan as he had been when he had first came to camp.

Long in short, Nico thought he looked like a wreck. He ran his hands through his hair, trying to make it look better. Once he was satisfied, he smiled. He looked at his smile. His teeth were okay. They weren't really crooked or chipped. He could almost see what Will meant when he said that Nico should smile more.

After a few more minutes of critical self-examination, there was a knock on the door of his cabin. Nico went to the door and opened it. He opened it to find Will standing there smiling, a basket hanging on his arm.

"Ready to go?" Will asked.

Nico nodded.

Will used his own free hand to take Nico's. Nico closed the cabin door as they walked out. They walked toward their picnic place in the strawberry fields. They reached the spot and Will spread out a blanket for them to sit on. He motioned for Nico to sit first. Once Nico had sat, Will sat next to him, putting the basket in front of them. Will took out 2 peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, 2 apples, 2 bottles of juice, and 2 chocolate chip cookies.

Nico smiled at Will.

"This is so nice," Nico told him.

"Good," Will grinned.

They began to eat their lunches. Suddenly, Will started glowing again.

"You're being a walking sunbeam again," Nico teased him, grinning happily.

Will just laughed.

"It's not my fault you're cute."

Nico blushed dark red. He didn't expect to hear that, even if he was dating Will.

They continued eating. Once they were done, Will packed up all of their trash. He set the basket to the side and pulled Nico over so he was sitting with his back pressed against Will's chest. Will's arms wrapped around Nico's waist, Nico's head resting back on Will's shoulder.

They sat like that- in comfortable silence- for who knows how long.

"I love you, Nico, "Will whispered.

It was calm, planned, no mistake or rushed response. This was real.

"I love you too."

**Ssssoooooo….. how was that? A bunch of you said you wanted a chapter 2, so I provided. I added in the headcanon of Will glowing when he's really happy or excited for/by the requesting of Ninestarsoftheblackestnight. So there ya go. Hope it was okay.**


End file.
